


Quiet and Tender

by hukluban



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Roommates, will add tags as i go haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hukluban/pseuds/hukluban
Summary: Short and sweet stories about Wonwoo and Jihoon's domestic life
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Pretty Jihoon who makes me food

Wonwoo did not feel how drained he was until he opened the door to his shared apartment with Jihoon. 

“I’m home.” Wonwoo calls out while toeing off his shoes. He hears footsteps and soon enough, he sees Jihoon appearing down the hallway and walking towards him. 

“You look like shit.” Jihoon says, giving him a peck on the cheek. Wonwoo just grunts while he puts his shoes in their shoe cabinet and grabs a pair of slippers. Jihoon reaches for Wonwoo’s bag but Wonwoo immediately pulls it away. Jihoon rolls his eyes and grabs his arm instead and tugs it. “Let’s eat, I made kimchi fried rice.”

Wonwoo wraps his arms around Jihoon from the back while he follows him and buries his face on Jihoon’s hair. “I love you.” He murmurs. 

“Yeah, yeah, you love me because I make you food.” Jihoon jokes and ruffles his boyfriend’s hair. Wonwoo chuckles.


	2. Wonwoo who sucks at Mario Kart

Between Jihoon and Wonwoo, it was Wonwoo who’s the self-proclaimed gamer. It was Wonwoo who owns all the consoles in their apartment, and it was Wonwoo who spent most of his time playing games. So Jihoon is absolutely baffled why Wonwoo sucks so much at Mario Kart.

“You suck at this.” Jihoon deadpans when Wonwoo loses for the 6th time in a row. 

Wonwoo scrunches his eyebrows. “ _ You’re _ the only one I lose to! How the fuck do you even do it? Has anyone ever beaten you?”

“You know I don’t really play games with anyone else except for you.” Jihoon reminds Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pouts and scoots to place his head in Jihoon’s lap. He faces Jihoon’s stomach and wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist. “You’re unfair.”

Jihoon smiles down at his boyfriend and he’s reminded of a cat. A really adorable cat. He plays with Wonwoo’s hair and Wonwoo leans into his touch. Wonwoo sighs and squeezes Jihoon’s waist before releasing and turning towards the TV. 

“One more round.” Wonwoo declares.

Of course, Wonwoo loses. Again.


	3. Jihoon's idiot; Jeon Wonwoo (1)

When Jihoon and Wonwoo first started dating, there was an unspoken agreement that they didn't need to announce to their friends that they were dating. It’s not that they’re hiding their relationship but both of them had a dislike for any kind of fanfare or additional attention from their peers. While they both loved their friends, they both knew how their friends have a tendency to blow things out of proportion. 

Wonwoo, however, has a tendency to forget that their friends aren’t mind readers and that they had no idea what was going on in Wonwoo’s life unless Wonwoo himself told them about it. Jihoon is pretty much the same as Wonwoo, in regards to keeping his private life, well, private. But Jihoon is more careful and controlled with his actions, unlike Wonwoo.

They have been dating for around 4 months when their friends noticed that Jihoon and Wonwoo were acting differently with each other. Soonyoung noticed it first when he was hanging out in Jihoon and Wonwoo's apartment. He often crashes at their place, as Wonwoo was his only friend who has a PS4 and is patient enough to handle a whole Soonyoung for a whole day, or even more. Soonyoung was playing Persona 5 when Wonwoo comes home and they both greet each other when Wonwoo lazily walks into the living room. 

"Long day?" Soonyoung asks, taking note of Wonwoo’s zombie-like appearance. 

"Yes and I'm ready to die. Goodnight." Wonwoo answers and then enters  _ Jihoon's _ room. Huh. 

Wonwoo doesn't come out for the rest of Soonyoung's stay. 

Second to notice was Seungcheol. He was at the door of Wonwoo and Jihoon’s apartment and pressed the doorbell. No response. He pressed the button again and waited. Still no response. Because he was a bit desperate he pressed the doorbell again. This time, however, he hears shuffling and footsteps. 

The door opens revealing a clearly disheveled and annoyed Wonwoo. "Cheol? What the fuck?"

Seungcheol blinks. "Uhhh, Shua's at our apartment and I've been sexiled." 

"I'm busy." Wonwoo starts to close the door when Seungcheol quickly stops him.

"Wait! I really have nowhere else to go. Please?" Seungcheol pleads. 

Wonwoo narrows his eyes at him then huffs. He turns his back and walks back into the apartment. Thilled, Seungcheol follows and closes the door behind him. 

"I'll take the couch." Seungcheol says.

Wonwoo just nods at him and goes back to his room. 

The following day, Seungcheol wakes up and goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as thanks. What he didn't expect though was  _ Jihoon _ coming out of  _ Wonwoo's _ room. Seungcheol stares at Jihoon's back as he shuffles towards the bathroom and  _ oh my god _ is Jihoon limping? Wonwoo comes out shortly after and Seungcheol gives him a pointed look. Wonwoo raises his eyebrows.

“Jihoon came out of your room.” Seungcheol deadpans.

Wonwoo yawns. “Yeah, and?”

There’s a pause and Seungcheol shakes his head. It’s too early to think. “Pancakes?” He offers.

“Yes, please.”


	4. Jihoon's idiot; Jeon Wonwoo (2)

Wonwoo kisses Jihoon one day in front of their friends, and, of course, chaos follows. 

They were at a small and intimate party at Minghao and Jun’s penthouse to celebrate Jun’s acting comeback, and Wonwoo is absolutely drunk. Jihoon, fortunately, has a higher alcohol tolerance than Wonwoo. He immediately attached himself beside Wonwoo the second he noticed Wonwoo wobbling slightly. He didn’t count on Wonwoo suddenly grabbing his face and crashing their lips together, though.

Jihoon thinks he hears a series of gasps and screams, and maybe the sound of a cup dropping, but it’s hard to focus on anything other than Wonwoo’s lips on his own. They kiss for a while and when Wonwoo pulls away, Wonwoo grins at him and playfully rubs their noses together. “Hoonieee, my Hoonieee.” Wonwoo purrs. A warm fondness blooms in Jihoon’s chest and he chuckles at his drunk boyfriend before leaning forward to peck Wonwoo’s lips. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?” Jihoon is yanked from his little bubble with Wonwoo when he turns his head and sees Soonyoung pointing a finger accusingly at them. He scans his other friends, all of whom were gaping at them, with the exception of Jeonghan who has his phone out and pointed at them and Jun who was wiggling his eyebrows at them. Seungcheol’s jaw is threatening to touch the floor, and if he was in a completely different situation, he would’ve whipped his phone out and taken a picture of Seungcheol looking ridiculous. 

“Hyung, are you guys dating?” Chan tentatively asks, his eyes flitting from Jihoon and Wonwoo back and forth.

Jihoon opens his mouth to respond but Wonwoo beats him to it. “He’s the love of my life!” Wonwoo cheerfully exclaims while wrapping his arms around Jihoon and nuzzling into Jihoon’s hair like a cat.

“SINCE WHEN?” Soonyoung screams, making Jihoon flinch a little. He wraps an arm around Wonwoo’s waist when he feels him losing balance. 

Wonwoo pouts at Soonyoung before hunching forward and vomiting right at Jihoon’s shoes. Jihoon looks at his excuse of a boyfriend and sighs. “Can we talk about this when Wonwoo’s, uhm, himself?”

Soonyoung looks like he’s about to protest, but Seungcheol steps forward and clears his throat. He nods to Jihoon and gives him a look that definitely meant  _ Details. Soon. _ Jihoons smiles at him and lets out a small sorry before dragging his wasted boyfriend to the nearest bathroom. The last thing he hears before closing the bathroom door is Soonyoung’s whines.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to practice thinking about and writing lighter stories and I always had this urge to contribute to the wonhoon tag and spread the wonhoon agenda lol


End file.
